cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bunta Sugawara
Bunta Sugawara (1933 - 2014) Film Deaths *''By a Man's Face Shall You Know Him'' (Otokonokao wa rirekisho) (1966) [Korean Thug]: Shot to death by Noboru Andô. *''A Lively Geisha '(Iron Geisha) (Nihon jokyo-den: Tekka geisha) '(1968)'' [Yukichi]: Dies from wounds sustained over the finale after being stabbed numerous times by other gangsters whom he killed. *''Red Peony Gambler 2: Gambler's Obligation'' ''(Hibotan bakuto: isshuku ippan)'' (1968) [Shiraishi]: Slashed across the throat then stabbed by Kôji Tsuruta during a fight. *''Bloodstained Clan Honor '''(Chi-zome no daimon) (1969'') [Kensaku Gunji]: Dies from stab wounds inflicted over the course of a fight with rival gangsters alongside Tatsuo Umemiya during the film's ending ceremony. *Brothers Serving Time '(Choeki san kyodai) (1969) [''Yakuza] Dies from numerous stab and gunshot wounds inflicted over a fight by numerous other yakuza. *''Japan Organized Crime Boss '''(Nihon boryoku-dan: Kumicho) ''(1969)' [''Kazama]: Shot in the back off-screen after killing a rival crime lord. Dies while talking to Kôji Tsuruta. *''Outlaw Killers: Three Mad Dog Brothers '''(Hito-kiri Yota: Kyoken San-kyodai) ''(1972)' [''Gondo]: Stabbed twice then shot a dozen times to death by his fellow Yakuza cohorts after killing their boss. *''The Pledge '''(Bakuchi-uchi Gaiden) (1972'') [Yakuza] Stabbed to death by rival gangsters sent by Hiroki Matsukata. *Red Peony Gambler 8: Execution of Duty '(Hibotan bakuto: Jinji tooshimasu) (1972)'' [Yakuza] Stabbed to death by Seizaburô Kawazu who he also happens to kill. *''Street Mobster '''(Gendai yakuza: hito-kiri yota) (1972) [Isamu Okita]: Shot to death by rival Yakuza after making a charge at them with a blade and badly injuring several of them after they stab his love interest to death. *''Code of Wolves '''(Jitsuroku hishyakaku okami domo no jinji) (1974) [Ishikuro Hikoichi] Shot to death by rival gangsters. *''Cops vs. Thugs '''(Kenkei tai soshiki boryoku) (1975) [Detective Kuno]: Hit by a big rig truck as Bunta waves for it to slow down and dies from wounds sustained in the accident while lying alone in the rain. It is heavily implied that it was sent by members of Hiroki Matsukata's gang, but it is never established. *''International Gangs of Kobe '(Kobe Kokusai Gang) '''(1975) [Kenzo Otaki]: Shot to death by Ken Takakura whom he had just shot. *''New Battles Without Honor 3: Boss's Last Days (Shin jingi naki tatakai, Kumicho saigo no hi)'' (1976) Nozaki: Mortally wounded after being stabbed numerous times by a rival gangster while being taken away by the police. The film ends before his fate is confirmed. *''The Tattooed Hit Man '''(Yamaguchi-gumi gaiden: Kyushu shinko-sakusen) (1977) [Yozakura] Shot to death while in bed. *''The Godfather: Resolution (Nihon no Don: Kanketsuhen)' (1978)' ''[Akira Kawanishi] Shot to death by numerous gangsters. He dies after being put into a car. *''The Man Who Stole the Sun '''(Taiyo wo nusunda otoko) (1979) [Inspector Yamashita]: Shot in the chest by Kenji Sawada. He then falls off a building while trying to take Kenji with him. *''Lady in a Black Dress '(Kuroi doresu no onna) '(1987) ''[Shoji] Shot to death. *'''''The Great Yokai War (Yokai daisenso; The Great Hobgoblin War; Spook Warfare) (2005) [Syuntarou Inou]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, between the main portion of the movie and the years-later epilogue sequence; his death is revealed by the presence of his portrait on the family shrine. TV Deaths None Known Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-28 at 8.40.39 PM.png|Bunta Sugawara in The Tattooed Hit Man Sugawara, Bunta Sugawara, Bunta Sugawara, Bunta Sugawara, Bunta Sugawara, Bunta Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing